Cool Kids
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Maura è una secchiona, Jane una ragazza popolare. Cosa succede quando questi due mondi s'incontrano? "Cool Kids" è una canzone bellissima degli Echosmith, che mi ha ispirata per questa fanfiction one shot. Andate ad ascoltarla!


Ogni giorno sono li sul prato del campus, seduta con i miei libri e quando passano loro tutto è diverso, come se cambiasse il vento. Li vedo passare in fila che ridono e scherzano, dentro le loro giacche di pelle. Sono i ragazzi più famosi della scuola, i più fighi come li definisce qualcuno e io non sarò mai una di loro. Quando non hanno da studiare, prendono le loro macchine nuove luccicanti e super veloci e vanno a farsi un giro in città. Io saranno mesi che non vedo la città. E poi c'è lei, che cammina dietro di loro, come se volesse nascondersi, sembra più timida degli altri. Ha i capelli riccioli scuri, è molto alta e ha un passo sicuro, un po' mascolino. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi a lei, perché io non sarò mai come loro, anche se vorrei essere proprio come quei ragazzi fighi.

Il giorno dopo passo al chioschetto, mi prendo un cappuccino e poi come al solito stendo il mio asciugamano sul prato, mi siedo e apro i libri, iniziando a studiare. Ad un certo punto vedo un'ombra coprirmi, non ci faccio molto caso, anche perché con tutti gli studenti che girano, probabilmente è qualcuno che si vuol sedere non lontano da me, ma quando sento una voce bassa e roca, non posso fare a meno di sollevare lo sguardo.

"Scusami."

"Si?!"

"Non volevo disturbarti, ma al chiosco hai perso questo." allunga la mano verso di me passandomi il libretto.

"Oh grazie mille."

"Prego Maura." sorride, probabilmente ha guardato all'interno del libretto le informazioni.

"Posso offrirti qualcosa per ringraziarti?"

"Che ne dici di aiutarmi con questo?" solleva il suo libro di matematica. "Ho notato che sei una che studia molto."

"Mi hai notata?" la guardo stupita.

"Non è difficile. Te ne stai tutti i giorni a studiare nello stesso punto e i tuoi capelli risplendono al sole."

"Io-" divento rossa e abbasso lo sguardo. "Vieni siediti." lei si accomoda vicino a me.

"Comunque io sono Jane." mi porge la mano e la stringo.

Ci mettiamo a studiare, le spiego principalmente le equazioni, e lei goffamente mi dice "Stai parlando di equazioni, Jane non ama le equazioni." e scoppiamo a ridere. Quando abbiamo finito, mi offre un ghiacciolo, è davvero tanto caldo oggi. Passeggiamo per il campus chiacchierando per conoscerci meglio, quando arriva uno dei ragazzi fighi.

"Ehi Jane, andiamo, stasera bowling e pizza!" mi guarda strano perché al di fuori del loro gruppo, non sono tenuti a frequentare altre persone.

"Arrivo, aspettatemi al parcheggio." il ragazzo si allontana e lei mi guarda. "Ti dispiace?"

"Oh no affatto." scuoto la testa.

"Allora ci vediamo." mi sorride e si allontana mettendo le mani in tasca goffamente, si gira un'altra volta verso di me e poi sparisce verso il sole che sta tramontando.

Quanto vorrei andare con lei, essere uno dei ragazzi fighi perché sembra proprio che loro riescano a stare al mondo. Appena sparisce dalla mia vista, sospiro perché già mi manca e poi torno al dormitorio.

* * *

Per i giorni successivi la vedo praticamente sempre, si siede accanto a me alle lezioni, mi lancia occhiate in sala mensa, quando vuole studiare ci sediamo nel mio solito posto e io l'aiuto e così via. Purtroppo non sono ancora entrata a far parte del suo gruppo di amici e ogni volta che lei sta con loro oppure va in città insieme a loro, io mi sento sola e non faccio altro che pensare a lei.

Una mattina siamo a lezione di storia, lei si siede accanto a me e mi passa un bigliettino: "Ti va di uscire con me e i miei amici stasera?" Io rimango un po' imbambolata, non ci posso credere, sta accadendo davvero: "Si, mi va moltissimo." Glielo ripasso e poi le dopo averlo letto mi sorride e me lo ripassa: "Vestiti bella… come sempre."

La sera ci diamo appuntamento nel parcheggio e lei mi aspetta appoggiata ad una macchina bellissima, sempre una di quelle vecchio modello, da collezionisti. "Ce l'hai fatta!" mi sorride.

"Si sono qui." Faccio una piroetta per mostrarle il mio vestito estivo nuovo.

"Sei bellissima." Mi prende per mano, ma quando delle voci si avvicinano me la lascia. "Siamo qui!" scuote la mano.

"Eccoti Rizzoli." Questo ragazzo un po' robusto con la giacca di pelle sbuffa fuori il fumo della sua sigaretta. "E tu devi essere Maura."

"Si sono io." Annuisco timidamente. Lei deve aver parlato molto di me, o almeno spero.

"Loro sono Michael, José, Gavin, Jay, Robin e lui è Barry." Mi giro appena in tempo per vedere un ragazzo di colore, un po' timido che mi fa un cenno con la testa. Ha degli occhi dolcissimi.

Saliamo in macchina e il sole inizia pian piano a tramontare, mentre noi ci dirigiamo in città. Quando arriviamo le luci alle finestre delle case sono accese e le insegne dei locali e il baccano ci danno il benvenuto nella vita notturna della città. Scendiamo e ci dirigiamo verso un pub. Quando entriamo ordiniamo delle birre e della coca cola e poi ci andiamo ad accomodare in un tavolo abbastanza grosso, dove la vista da proprio sul mega schermo per vedere la partita di football della serata.

"Scusami, lo so che non è un posto da principesse." Mi sussurra nell'orecchio e io rabbrividisco. Mi giro per guardarla, siamo sedute su una panchina e lei è dietro di me.

"Non ti preoccupare, va bene qualsiasi posto che comprenda te." Sorrido e lei mi avvolge con un braccio il bacino sotto il tavolo.

Quando c'è la pausa i ragazzi escono, mentre io, Jane e Barry rimaniamo dentro a parlare.

"Allora Maura, Jane mi ha parlato tantissimo di te."

"Oh davvero?" divento rossa prendendo un sorso di bibita.

"Gli altri del gruppo non approvavano molto la nostra amicizia, perché tu sei considerata una secchiona e all'interno del nostro gruppo ci faresti fare una brutta figura, ma Barry è il mio migliore amico e mi capisce."

"Se Jane sta bene con te non vedo perché dovrebbe rinunciare alla vostra amicizia per degli scemi." Scoppiamo tutti e tre a ridere.

"Vorrei essere anch'io una ragazza figa come voi."

"Tu sei perfetta così." Mi prende la mano accarezzandola. "Per me." Divento ancora rossa e nascondo il viso nel suo collo.

* * *

Vedo Jane correre verso di me tutta sudata e rossa. "Che succede?"

"Mi hanno sbattuta fuori."

"Fuori?"

"Dal gruppo, e anche Barry, perché mi ha difesa."

La invito a sedersi accanto a me offrendole un po' della mia acqua e lei mi racconta tutto. Mi racconta del fatto che a loro non sta bene che lei mi frequenti, che hanno già sentito varie voci in giro che li prendevano in giro, che non può continuare ad uscire con me, che non può frequentarmi… Io mi avvicino a lei guardandola negli occhi. "Potrei essere meno secchiona e-"

"No Maura io ti amo proprio come sei."

Il mio cuore si ferma e non capisco più nulla. "Mi ami?"

"Si, insomma.. si." Sorride dolcemente.

"Jane.." Mi abbraccio a lei.

"Non importa sai? Voglio stare con te." Si toglie la giacca di pelle lanciandola nel bidone della spazzatura. "Siamo le ragazze fighe da ora in poi. Più Barry." Ridacchia e l'amico si avvicina sedendosi accanto a noi e tutti e tre ci prendiamo la mano sorridendo.


End file.
